


How deep is your love?

by SimplyLeez



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Future, Asexual Jughead Jones, Bisexual Archie Andrews, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Future Fic, Homoromantic Jughead Jones, M/M, just cute fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 12:56:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11418441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplyLeez/pseuds/SimplyLeez
Summary: Jughead and Archie pretend to be dating while in college (university) but their feelings for each other are very, very real.





	How deep is your love?

**Author's Note:**

> Written for @jarchie-shipweek on tumblr for days Tuesday (College AU) and Wednesday (Fake Relationship). 
> 
> Title from ‘How deep is your love?’ by Calvin Harris.

It’s their second year of College. They’re living in shared housing with the people that were their flat mates in the first year, Jughead didn’t see the need to change the people and Archie couldn’t be bothered, sure it would have been nice to live together but they still see each other almost every day. Jughead’s studying a course in Film while Archie’s doing a joint honours degree in Music Technology and Music Performance. They’re happy because they’re doing what they love, plus they finally got out of Riverdale.

 

It’s not that they hate the town, okay it’s problematic along with the whole population, but they’re in a bigger city now with more people and better opportunities. Jughead works part time at a local coffee shop, not matter how cliche it is it still has good pay, and Archie plays some nights at small bars. So, life’s great and happy. Except there’s this thing, this unspoken thing that neither of them talk about. The thing that when they’re drunk and alone it’s dangerous in that they’ll ruin what they have, it ruins their friendship.

 

Those late nights of heavy make out sessions and wandering hands that stop before it becomes too serious. They don’t speak about it, and try not to think about it until the next time it happens, then they ignore each other for a few days then they’re back to being best friends until next time. There’s always a next time because College is filled with parties and drinking, and maybe there is something there, something deeper than just physical attraction. But neither is very willing to face it. Not yet at least.

 

“Man come on you’ve never had a girlfriend?” Jughead’s roommate, Mark, sounds shocked but honestly he’s just being sarcastic, he’s known Jughead for just over a year now due to them living together in first year. “Like that’s a fucking revelation,” Jughead snickers, despite their differences, Mark taking Psychology and being a health nut, they actually get along quite well, their sense of humour is fairly similar too. “So, why?” At the question Jughead wants to die.

 

He’s never being comfortable with his sexuality or anything. He usually just tells people he’s gay and leave it at that but it’s far deeper than that, he only admits to himself that, yes he’s homoromantic, but he’s asexual. Plus he still doesn’t know Mark well enough to tell him that he has no sexual attraction so opts for the easy way out, “I’m gay Mark.” The other just looks at him, eyes searching Jughead’s face to see if he’s joking or it’s serious and, yeah, it’s serious. “Shit dude, I didn’t know, sorry.” Mark’s apology is sincere and almost makes Jughead laugh, it makes him want to tell him that he doesn’t need to be sorry.

 

“Well, you know I still love you dude.” It’s a complete ‘bro dude’ gesture but Jughead appreciates it. Mark checks the clock on the wall and groans, “suppose I should be getting to my lecture now then, although I think death would be a prefered alternative.” Jughead just laughs in response as he watches Mark gather his things into his backpack, all the while keeping the conversation flowing asking “so, you got a boyfriend then?” It’s casual and in the same tone as before, quite playful.

 

Jughead’s laugh is lighter than before but he’s smiling when he sarcastically responds, “yeah sure.” He’s sure that’s the last of it but doesn’t expect for Mark to verbally corner him that night asking who his boyfriend is. “I won’t take no for an answer either, I need to know, I promise I won’t tell a soul if you don’t want me to.” Mark is insistent as he lounges on Jughead’s bed, Jughead himself is sitting on his desk with his feet resting on the chair.

 

“Dude, I don’t-” He’s cut off quickly by Mark, “I don’t want any excuses I just want a name and I will let you be, I’ll leave you in peace.” Jughead sighs, resting his elbows on his knees and his hands covering his face, he knows there’s only one man that will pretend to be his boyfriend 100% because they’re like that, they’d do anything for each other but, god, does it make him think about all those things they’ve done. “Archie.” And it’s done. Too late to go back.

 

“You mean the ginger music guy who you go home with for Christmas and summer?” Jughead’s not sure if it’s a rhetorical question but nods anyway, moving his hands from his face and he just knows that he’s blushing. “Man, he always seemed like, you know, a ladies man to me,” Mark adds, it kind of frustrates Jughead but he knows that he doesn’t know Archie like he does nor does he really want him too because he wants Archie all for himself. 

 

Yeah, shit, he may or may not have a huge school kid crush on Archie and now have to own up that he’s dropped him in it as his pretend boyfriend. “Ha, yeah, no.” Jughead jumbles a response, not wanting to really out his bisexual friend because that’s his life and really he should probably go see said best friend about this situation he’s gotten them into. So, he jumps up and grabs a hoodie that’s been discarded on the floor and puts it on.

 

“Hey, woah dude, where are you going?” Mark quickly asks, Jughead’s certain that his friend is panicking that he’s crossed the line. “Chill Mark. I’m going to Archie’s, okay?” Jughead flushes slightly at the possible implications of the sentence, Mark just nods and smiles back at him. Jughead’s out of their house as quick as possible, fishing his phone out of his pocket and ringing the redhead.

 

“Jughead? Why the hell are you calling me?” Archie’s voice sounds slightly worried but also laced with sleep, Jughead would bet money that he just woke Archie up from a nap. “Um, is it okay if I come over? I kind of want to talk to you,” Jughead’s voice is quiet and it wavers slightly, he turns the corner at the end of his block, Archie’s house is only a few streets away so it won’t take him long. “Okay, alright. I’m in the house alone right now, most of the guys have gone home for the weekend and James has gone on a date so just let yourself in man.” Jughead hangs up after uttering a quick ‘bye’, then putting his phone away again.

 

Archie opens the door after the third knock, even though he was told to let himself in it doesn’t feel right, his hair is ruffled as are his clothes, and he gestures for Jughead to come inside. The brunet moves past Archie, making his way into the living room and Archie follows him, even sitting right next to him of the couch. “Jughead you’re kind of scaring me right now, what did you want to talk about?” Archie’s voice only raised in concern, his body leaning towards Jughead in an attempt to maybe prompt the latter into talking.

 

“Okay, so I may or may not have accidently came out as gay to Mark then accidentally told him you’re my totally legit boyfriend, so, yeah that.” Jughead waits maybe for Archie to get mad at him or tell him off or something but he doesn’t. “So you want me to be your pretend boyfriend or are you going to own up to Mark?” Archie asked, yeah they were the only two logically feasible options he could pick from now, but honestly the first one didn’t sound all that bad. 

 

“Will you be my pretend boyfriend? Just for a couple of weeks then we can like, I don’t know, have a calm break up and pretend to go back to being just friends.” Jughead suggested, hoping to convince the redhead that it won’t be a long term thing (unless for some god forsaken reason he’d want to but that might just break Jughead’s heart). “Okay, I guess. But just be warned breakups are never easy, fake or not.” Archie laughed, lightening the tone slightly, but Jughead’s heart is still pounding, he knew exactly why but couldn’t stop the rush of affection he felt at being seen as Archie’s boyfriend.

 

Maybe it’s easier than Jughead thinks. It becomes second nature to grab Archie’s hand whenever they’re close enough, and kiss his cheek when then pass, and call him ‘babe’ in the middle of a conversation. But, god, it’s not enough for him. He wants those stupid, long, lazy makeouts minus the alcohol so he can actually remember the feel and taste of the other’s lips in the morning, he wants to sleep next to him, and he wants it to be oh so real. It isn’t though. It’s all fake, just a lie, that they keep up outside (especially around Mark) but behind closed doors they’re the same, just Archie and Jughead, two bros that are just best friends.

 

Jughead really wants to own up, he feels like he’s being fake to Archie as well as the whole College population who seem them. So he corners Archie in the lounge area between the computer suits and the English rooms on a Friday afternoon, Jughead’s just been waiting for Archie’s lecture to finish then texted him to meet him. “Hey, babe.” Archie approaches him, he’s conscious of his words because the people in his class are still meandering about. “Arch we need to talk about us, or at least I need to talk and you need to shut your mouth and listen.” Jughead pulls him down into the seat next to him by his hand, their fingers automatically interlace and stay there resting on their shared armrest. 

 

“I guess I should thank you for all this, you know, pretending to be my boyfriend for these past few weeks but I just,” he sighs, almost sounding defeated and unsure of what to say next, Archie inputs his assumption though, “do you want to break it off now?” And Jughead is certain he hears disappointment in his voice, and no he doesn’t want to break this off. “Not really, I mean kind of but,” he paused to sigh, collecting his jumbled thoughts as he stroked to back of Archie’s knuckles with his fingers, “I really, genuinely like you and not just in a friend way, I know I’m going to sound so fucking cliche but I like like you Archie.”

 

It feels like a relief to get that off his chest but it’s quickly replaced by panic because Archie is deadly silent, this could be the part where Jughead not only loses this fake relationship but he could lose his friendship too. “Oh, I didn’t realise, I just, I mean, I-” Archie stumbles through an incoherent sentence which Jughead can’t help but smile at, “I like you like that too Jughead, I think I always have.” 

 

Jughead’s sure this is how he dies. He never thought Archie would return his feelings because, well, he doesn’t quite have a reason for it but because it’s him. “I should take you out,” Jughead blurts out, his mind racing as Archie’s hand is in his for real and his heart is pounding, Archie laughs lightly at the comment and waits for him to continue. “I mean like a date, a real one though,” Jughead explains and Archie nods his head, “yeah I’d like that a lot.” 

 

They stay silent for a few minutes, the world still moving around them as they can hear students moving and talking in rooms near them. “Can I kiss you? You know for real,” Archie asks, turning his body in the chair to face the other. Jughead just smiles, uttering a quick ‘yes’ before holding Archie’s cheeks with both hands and drawing him in for a kiss. Archie makes a noise, possibly of complaint or of enjoyment Jughead can’t tell, then cups one of Jughead’s hands on his face and his other goes to his neck. 

 

It goes no further than that, you know public indecency and all that, so they get up and make their way out of the front doors. The walk home is anything but silent, they’re making plans about their first real date while their hands swing loosely back and forth between them. And it’s all real. Neither of them can quite comprehend it, that what they have now is actually very real and not fake at all. It’s for them not for anyone else, not to prove anything, but because they like like each other, it may be a bit soon to call it love but when Archie tells him that he loves him on their one month anniversary then it’s time. 


End file.
